Bittersweet Dream
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Logan always thought he didn't belong in Big Time Rush with Kendall, James and Carlos. He always thought that he had no talent. LOGAN ANGST! SOME KENLOS!
1. Unsure

**A/N: I didn't think I'd be able to do this but…I'm now writing an angst multi-chap because angst multi-chaps get all the attention…I mean, just look at them! All review-filled…Well, that's why I'm doing one too…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Logan always thought he didn't belong in Big Time Rush with Kendall, James and Carlos. He always thought that he had no talent. He keeps thinking that he's no good at singing or dancing. Sure, he can back flip but that's all he can do to please the crowd. He thought he was dragging everybody else down.

He slowly got out from bed, rubbing his right eye and pushed the door open to the kitchen, where he found James on the phone with someone and Mrs. Knight fixing up a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning, Logan! Here's some cereal..." Mrs. Knight said, cheerfully as always.

Logan mumbled a thanks and sat down on the chair, drinking some milk through his spoon. He heard James put down the phone and sigh. James seemed stressed about something but who isn't? Gustavo has been making them rehearse harmonies and practice dance moves from eight in the morning to six at night for the past week. Their throats have been hurting like crazy and their legs have been feeling all wobbly every time they come home from the studio.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Gustavo's extending rehearsal by an hour today…I never thought I would hate singing and dancing on a daily basis so much…" James said, obviously upset.

Logan doesn't think he can keep doing this anymore. He knows that Gustavo only gets mad at him because he has no graceful dancing abilities or a good voice like the others. He can't be in Big Time Rush anymore if he doesn't have the skills needed. All he's doing is pulling James further and further away from his dream. He can't keep going when he knows that if he stays, James will never get what he wants.

He heard a door open and saw Mrs. Knight carrying a laundry basket to his room. James inside the bathroom to fix himself and get ready for rehearsals so that leaves him in the kitchen, stuck with the job of waking up Kendall and Carlos.

As Logan walked to Kendall and Carlos' room, he thought of how much he hates having to wake them up. They're really heavy sleepers and every time he tries to shake them awake, he gets either punched in the face or kicked in the groin and that's not the only reason he hates waking them up. Kendall and Carlos also sleep naked almost every night, if you know what I mean.

Logan pushed open the door to Kendall and Carlos' room and walked over to Kendall's bed and sure enough, he was naked. "Hey Kendall, buddy…Wake up…We have rehearsals later" Logan whispered as he shook Kendall and in three seconds, he got kicked in the groin by a sleepy Kendall.

"Ow! Kendall we have rehearsals today!" Logan yelled, in pain.

"Fine…Fine…Just get out of here…I'll get ready…Wake up Carlos…" Kendall said as he stood up to get some clothes.

Logan then walked over to Carlos who was also naked. Big surprise. He shook Carlos and got hit in the face and it burned like hell.

"What do you want, Logan?" Carlos said, irritated.

"Carlos, we have rehearsals today…" Logan said, with pain in both his groin and his cheek.

"Rehearsals again? I don't wanna! I'm too tired to rehearse!" Carlos whined.

"Well, we're going to have to do what Gustavo says…"Logan said, with a sigh.

Carlos stood up and in two seconds, dropped to the floor. Logan helped him up and seated him on the bed.

"That totally hurt…Kendall must've banged me too hard last night—I mean…I tripped last night and…Broke my ankle! Yeah, that's what happened…" Carlos said, nervously.

Logan knew that Kendall and Carlos are 'secretly' together. It was really obvious. He didn't know if anyone else noticed but he's not an idiot and he figured it out easily about three months ago when he heard moans and several yells of 'Kendall' and 'Carlos.'

"Sure…Whatever, Carlos…I'm going to call Mrs. Knight to help you out…I have to get ready…"Logan said and left the room.

Logan saw Mrs. Knight eating an orange and politely told her to help Carlos out in the bedroom. Mrs. Knight mumbled an okay and left for Kendall and Carlos' room. Logan walked to his room and picked some clothes in his closet and went to the bathroom to shower.

While he was showering, he thought about him quitting the band or not. Logan wants James to have his dream. James deserves it. James keeps working hard and tries his best to do his best in everything he does and the time that James is spending doing his best is being wasted because Logan's bringing him down anyway.

Logan really didn't want to quit because even though he wasn't great at it, he still loved singing and dancing. He still loved to hear that the fans support Big Time Rush despite his crappy singing and dancing skills. He loved hearing his friends' voices and his own singing back to him in a beautiful song.

Logan has made his decision. Even though this decision isn't good for the band, it's what he wants.

**A/N: If this is crappy, tell me to delete it and I totally will…I'm not even sure if this is angst…**


	2. Fight

**A/N: Okay, so today, I found out I had like, a bazillion hits (I'm kidding…I only have like…fourteen but it's a lot for me since I'm pretty new…)on this story and I was feeling confident that you guys were enjoying the story so far (even though you're not reviewing) and one guy even alerted! (By the way, I just learned how to do the gray page break thing) So…here's Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Logan finished his shower, dried himself and changed into his clothes. He decided to stay in the band. He knows that it won't be good for the band if he stays but if he leaves, his friends won't accept it and his friends' happiness are more important. He walked into the living room to wait for the others to finish.

After a few minutes, Kendall came out of the bathroom with the casual T-shirt and jeans. Carlos came out next with nice, clean clothes on and sitting on a wheelchair being pushed by Mrs. Knight. Carlos stared at Kendall like he was about to rape him with his eyes. Kendall leaned in and whispered something to Carlos that made Carlos' cheeks sprinkle with a deep red blush.

"Boys, Carlos can't walk so I brought him a wheelchair… But I'm sure that tomorrow, he can walk again…" Mrs. Knight said.

That made Kendall smirk and he pushed Carlos' wheelchair near the door. "Logan, me and Carlos will be waiting for you and James downstairs at the lobby," Kendall said as he pushed Carlos' wheelchair outside.

Forty-five minutes after Kendall left, James came out of the bathroom. "Where are Kendall and Carlos?" James asked, looking around. "They've been down in the lobby forty-five minutes ago, James! Why does it take you so long to take a shower and change?" Logan asked. "Your question is…Why does it take me forty-five minutes to take a shower, brush my teeth, gargle mouthwash, put on hairspray and change…It takes a long process to be this pretty, Logan!" James said.

"Whatever, man…Let's just go downstairs…"Logan said, opening the door for James.

"Logan, is something bothering you?" James asked. He sensed that Logan has been thinking of something lately. He wanted his best friend to be happy. He hates seeing Logan sad.

"James…I've been thinking of leaving the band lately but I didn't want to do it," Logan pressed the button that had a down arrow to go to the lobby.

"What? Why would you even think of something like that? Are we not giving you enough support? Are we not giving you enough pep talks?" James said, upset. How could Logan think of leaving the band and them behind?

"Well, James…You guys aren't really giving me pep talks and therefore, no support…I know that you guys think of me as the talentless one! I know that Kendall only took me with you guys because I'm one of his best friends! You guys don't really boost my self-esteem! Especially you, James! You just keep talking about yourself! James, every time Gustavo tells us to sing the song from the top again, I know you know it's because of me! You always send little glares to me whenever Gustavo tells us to start over, that's why I thought of leaving, James! That's why!" Logan said, walking with James out of the Palm Woods.

There was an awkward silence the rest of the way. They spotted Kendall and Carlos by the limousine that would take them to Rocque Records and walked over to them. "Hey guys…James, what took you so long?" Kendall asked James, his eyes threatening James that if he doesn't give a good reason, he'll cut his head off.

James didn't answer Kendall and just went inside the limo. Kendall sensed some kind of tension between James and Logan on the way to the studio. They all usually talked and laughed in the limo on the way there but he had a feeling that James and Logan fought about something and he wanted to find out. It was his job to be the strong leader. The leader that would protect them from all harm and insults from other people but if James and Logan had a fight, he wasn't sure if he could protect them from harm if they were hurting each other.

The four boys quietly stepped out of the limo and walked up to the studio where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. They walked pass some employees, went up a couple staircases but still, no one made a sound. Finally, they spotted the studio and went inside.

"Dogs get in the booth! You have an autograph signing and a concert tomorrow! Til' I Forget About You from the top!" Gustavo yelled and started the music.

They heard the happy melody of the music start. Kendall and Carlos sang okay. Their voices were full of emotion. But James and Logan's voices came out still and hard.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! JAMES, LOGAN YOU—" Gustavo was cut off.

"Okay, that is IT! James, Logan, can you guys have a talk with me and Carlos for a second? In private?" Kendall gestured for Gustavo and Kelly to leave. Gustavo looked offended but left with Kelly anyway.

"James, Logan…What the hell is wrong with you guys? Did you have a fight or something? Guys, you can tell me!" Kendall said. He wanted to confront James and Logan if they did have a fight. Kendall wanted to make it all okay again.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kendall…Now send Gustavo back in…We have to practice for tomorrow…"Logan said, trying to get his way out of telling Kendall and Carlos about the fight with James.

"No, Logan, we have to talk about this, we're best friends! James, will YOU speak about what happened?" Kendall asked with a calm tone, hoping James would tell him something.

"No…Kendall, I won't tell you ANYTHING! This is between me and Logan…You shouldn't stick your butt up somebody else's business," James scoffed and opened the door to let Gustavo and Kelly in.

"Thanks, James…Now! Til' I Forget About You from the top!" Gustavo yelled and pushed the boys in the booth. James and Logan sang okay but only because they wanted to avoid another confrontation with Kendall and Carlos.

The next day, Carlos woke up because of a very loud trumpet noise. His eyes fluttered open to see Logan standing beside Carlos' bed with a trumpet in his hands. Carlos looked to the bed beside his and saw that Kendall wasn't there anymore. He must have woke up earlier than him.

"Carlos, we have a concert and autograph signing today…We have to go down to the lobby early," Logan said, obviously in a bad mood.

"Okay, Logan…I'll go get changed" Carlos said. He stood up and was happy to see that he can walk again.

After the usual routine of getting ready, they all went downstairs and piled in the limousine that would take them to a carnival by the pier, where they will sign autographs and perform a concert. They all stepped out of the limo and were amazed by the carnival they saw. It was huge. Carlos really wanted to ride the big Ferris wheel he saw and he wanted to ride the roller coasters with lots of loops in them.

Gustavo walked up to them and told them to go to the booth beside the Ferris wheel, where they'll be signing autographs.

They all walked to the booth and it went well. There were lots of fans, more than half of them were girls and they were all smiling and had their own favorites. After telling the fans about their concert later, and after squeals of joy, they exited the booth and went backstage, where they'll be warming up before they go out on stage.

"Hey James, can you tell Logan that I wish him luck on the concert later?" Carlos asked James. He wanted the fight between James and Logan to stop and this was his way of helping Kendall.

"No, Carlos…I'm not doing that just so you can see me talking to Logan again…" James said.

"GIVE IT UP FOR…BIG TIME RUSH!" They all heard their cue and stepped on the stage. They all did some pretty awesome singing and cool dance moves that blew the crowd's mind but Logan accidentally hit James on the back flip and landed on the floor, not performing his back flip correctly.

"Hey! You hit me!" James yelled, still on the stage.

"Well, I didn't mean it, did I?" Logan asked, angry.

Suddenly, James punched Logan in the face. Logan punched back and soon, they were resorting to a non-stop fist fighting on stage, being watched by all their fans. Kendall and Carlos pulled James and Logan away from each other. James and Logan were still glaring at each other.

"We're sorry, you guys but we have to cut the concert! There's just…A little problem with James and Logan right now…We hope you understand! See you guys on the next concert, Bye!" Kendall announced to the fans and walked backstage pulling James and Logan with him while Carlos follows.

"You guys are idiots! What the hell were you thinking when you hit James, Logan?" Kendall said, angry at the two of them.

"Kendall, I didn't mean it! James just got too close to me when I did the back flip!" Logan said. He looked at James and saw that he was glaring at him.

"That was where I was SUPPOSED to be standing! Dude, you COULD'VE moved away!" James argued back.

"It was a MISTAKE, James! And I'm SURE that you're used to me and my mistakes!" Logan was yelling so loud that his throat hurt.

"Guys, knock it off! Look," Kendall, frustrated, rubbed his temples then continued, "the fans saw you guys knock each others' heads off out there! Weren't you guys thinking what big news that'll cause? The fans know we're all best friends, the fans know we've all been really close since we met and seeing you guys fight out there will make them think that we're not all that close…Now, I'm going to leave this room with Carlos and I'm going to lock the door…Nobody comes out until the problem is solved…" Kendall took Carlos' hand, left the room and locked the door, leaving James and Logan to work it out.

**A/N: The angst will be coming soon…I have big plans for this story…But there's a little voice in my head saying 'delete it, it won't get angsty because you suck at angst! Deleeetee iiitt…But there's another voice saying 'No! Don't delete it! This story could hit 10 reviews! You can always change the summary if it's not angsty' so…I'm not sure which voice I'll go with but…I'm going with the second one for now…**


	3. Break Up

**A/N**: **I just got home from school…Done with my speech…My mom's trying to catch me singing so she can record it or something… (But I won't let her haha…)** **And-WHOA! Nine reviewers ALREADY! WOW. Okay. So…I'm not sure if this is going to be Jagan or not…It depends on what you guys think so…Jagan or not? Leave a review telling me…THERE SHALL BE MORE OF THE FIGHTING. I know this is a horrible thing to say but…I love writing the fight scenes…ENJOY? Or not…**

James and Logan heard the door click from the lock that Kendall put. Logan knew that he needed to work things out with James. Their fight was tearing the band and their friendship apart, along with breaking the trust of the thousands of fans they had at the moment.

"James, we really need to stop this fight…" Logan said.

James only glared at Logan and looked away. James still didn't forgive him for the horrible things that he said. He's been friends with Logan for years and he couldn't believe him when he said that he always talked about himself. James thought that by this time, Logan would know that he cared about them too. All of them. Because of what Logan said, he was starting to doubt their friendship.

"James, come on! I'm sorry, all right?" Logan apologized. He couldn't believe James! How could he not want to stop this fight?

"Logan, we have been 'friends' for years! Why did you tell me that I only talk about myself? I think you guys are great too! Me, Kendall and Carlos support you! Why the hell would you think that we didn't?" James said, fuming.

James and Logan heard the door open to see that Kendall and Carlos were listening in their conversation.

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled. Now he knew what James and Logan were fighting about. He was shocked by what Logan thought. Kendall gives him a lot of support! How could he think otherwise?

"Logan, we give you enough support! We always cheer you up when you're feeling crappy and we cheer you on in spelling bees!" Kendall said, still not believing Logan.

"Not that kind of support, Kendall…I meant the band! You only brought me along to L.A because I'm one of your best friends!" Logan said, repeating some of what he said to James when they first fought.

"He's right, Kendall...You never really paid attention to Logan when it came to the band…You never really supported him on his singing and dancing skills," Carlos said, defending what he thinks is right.

"Carlos, I support Logan! I just don't show it much but I do!" Kendall said, defending what he believes.

"Then why DON'T you show it, Kendall? If you really did support Logan, you would've showed it to him already by the 9 months we've been here!" Carlos said.

"I just couldn't show it much because I'm busy supporting James! It's his dream, Carlos! We're just trying to help make it come true!" Kendall said, explaining himself loudly.

"I can't believe you, Kendall! And you know what? I'm breaking up with you!" Carlos said, eyes welling with tears at the last part and finally, running away from the room he was in.

"Yeah? Well, I don't need you!" Kendall shouted back at Carlos, refusing to not have the last word.

"James, come on…Let's leave Logan to thinking about who his friends are," Kendall said, as he and James walked out of the room, leaving Logan.

Logan decided to just walk back to the Palm Woods. He knew that Kendall, James and Carlos all took a cab there and that it may be a long walk there but he needed to do a lot of thinking. Logan walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

Logan walked out of the carnival, thinking about what his fight with James has done with Kendall and Carlos' 'secret' relationship. He saw the hurt in Carlos' eyes when he told Kendall that he was breaking up with him. He saw the pure heartbreak in the crystal tears that Carlos spilled from his eyes. This was the first time Logan ever saw Carlos cry since he was about three years old. This was also the first time he has ever seen Carlos look that hurt.

Kendall may have not cried but he swore he heard Kendall's heart shatter to pieces. He saw Kendall's dark, sad eyes when Carlos started to cry and knew that Kendall didn't really mean what he was saying when he said he didn't need Carlos.

As Logan walked on the sidewalks and passed a park, little raindrops started to fall and it was drizzling. Logan thought of what the whole fight between all of them will do to the band. Will it break them all up? He's sure that Gustavo will sense the tension between them all and maybe send them all back to Minnesota because they sing horrible in a bad mood and until the fight is over, all of them will probably be in a bad mood.

Logan walked on a sidewalk where everything surrounding it was buildings. All the buildings had almost all their lights on. It was starting to get dark but Logan didn't care. He had to think everything through and figure out how to solve all the problems. It started to rain hard and the salty raindrops were hitting the cuts and bruises he got from the fist fight with James. Logan didn't really feel much pain from this because he drowned himself in thinking.

Next, Logan thought about their friendships. He began crying when he thought of this because they promised when they were little that they would be friends forever and that nothing will break them apart. He could still remember when they made that promise like it was just yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the middle of summer and boys' mothers decided to take their eight year old boys away from each other for a while to meet new friends. Mrs. Knight was taking Kendall to a camp for two weeks. Mrs. Mitchell was taking Logan to his uncle's house for four weeks. Mrs. Garcia was taking Carlos to summer school for a month since he wasn't very bright and Mrs. Diamond was taking James to choir practice everyday for two weeks. The boys had only a day to say goodbye to each other before they had to leave._

"_I'm gonna miss you guys…I'll be gone for a whole MONTH while you guys only have to go away for a few weeks before you see each other again…It's not fair!" Carlos complained._

"_If you just studied harder, then you would've been gone for a few weeks too, like us! So goodbye!" Logan scolded._

"_No way! No one's saying goodbye to anyone! We don't have to go away! I have a plan!" Kendall said with a devious smirk._

"_What is it?" James asked, excited to hear the plan. James knew he didn't need choir practice because he's already a great singer._

"_This plan will blow your socks off!" Kendall said._

_Part one of the plan was to get all their moms together in Kendall's backyard._

_Part two of the plan was to beg their moms to let them stay._

_Part three of the plan was to support their begging with a cute puppy dog face and eventually, the plan worked._

"_See, it worked!" Kendall said, feeling triumphant._

"_What if they make us get away from each other next summer?" Logan asked, afraid of being separated from his best friends._

"_No one can tear us apart, Logan! We'll be best friends forever!" Kendall said, feeling the usual confidence._

"_You promise?" James asked Kendall, already knowing what was coming._

"_Yeah! We're never ever going to fight because we're best friends and non one's going to break us away from each other!" Kendall said with a huge smile._

"_Awww! I love you guys!" Carlos hugged Kendall and started a big, girly group hug but they couldn't care less that it was girly because it was the action that sealed that very important promise._

_*End Flashback*_

Logan could never forget that day but it seems that they just broke the most important promise they ever made in their whole lives. Logan has been walking for two hours now and spotted the Palm Woods up ahead. He walked inside, drenched in tears and raindrops.

Everyone gave him sad looks as he walked pass the lobby and pressed the up button on the elevator. The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, water dripping on the floor. He walked out and walked slowly back to the apartment. He opened the door and wished he never did. He was not prepared to see the sight before him.

**A/N: GASP! What did he see? You'll find out tomorrow…I'm gonna go write a one shot now…I know it says Logan angst on the summary but Kendall, Carlos and James will have their share of angst too...Logan will just have the most angst because I can really imagine him depressed and stuff…Was this even angst? Never mind…It probably wasn't…And again...If this is crappy, say the word and I'll delete it…I just have really low self-esteem…**


	4. Leaving

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I had a hell of a huge Writer's Block with this…This is the effect of several headaches…HOPE YOU ENJOY. Or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Logan opened the door to see Carlos carrying two bags of luggage, tears flowing down his face.

"Carlos, what's the luggage for? Where are you going?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer. He knew the moment he saw Carlos with the luggage that he was going back to Minnesota because he was upset about the fight but he just wanted Carlos to explain more.

Carlos dragged Logan to his room and sat him down on the bed. He put a hand on Logan's shoulder and started explaining calmly.

"I'm going back to Minnesota," Carlos started.

Logan gave him a gesture to go on with explaining.

"I'm just really upset right now…Not just by the fight in the carnival or me and Kendall breaking up…I'm just taking out all the anger I felt from all the fights we had the past years," Carlos said, finishing his explanation.

Logan remembered all the fights they've had. Some were really big fights like that time they all liked the same girl, promised not to date her but dated her anyway but some were small fights like when they argued about paper beating rock at rock, paper, scissors. Big or small, they had a lot of fights since they met and to Logan, it seemed like all of them were taking it lightly including himself.

Logan knew that despite Carlos' tough exterior, he was actually a sensitive person but he didn't think that he was so sensitive that he was still mad after those fights they had. He actually felt sorry for Carlos. Those fights happened a long time ago and he wasn't sure when Carlos started bottling up his anger but it must've been years ago.

He knew that he should tell Carlos that he was overreacting. He wanted to tell Carlos that all those fights are behind them but the look on Carlos' face and the tone in his explanation made him think that maybe Carlos was doing the right thing and that maybe he was really hurt by all those mean things they told each other in those fights.

"Hey, Carlos? I'm going with you back to Minnesota," Logan said.

"You don't have to, man I'll be-"Carlos was cut off.

"I want to. I don't want you to be all alone back in Minnesota," Logan said, smiling.

"Okay, Logan but just so you know, I'm not going back," Carlos said, with a serious face.

"Why aren't you going back?" Logan asked.

"Because, Logan, I think we're growing apart and if you think about it, James' chances of being famous will actually be stronger if we're out of the way," Carlos said, sadly

Logan thought about it for a moment. Both Kendall and James were, in Gustavo's opinion, the best singers and dancers in the group. He and Carlos were the worst. They'll be just fine without them. Carlos was right.

"Yeah…Okay, you're right…I'm still going with you," Logan said.

"Thanks, man…Go pack your stuff…Kendall and James won't care if we're gone, anyway," Carlos said, standing up and leaving the room.

Carlos was right about everything and his fight with James and Kendall made him very confident that they won't care if he and Carlos leave.

After an hour, Logan had all his stuff packed. He went out of his room to see Carlos eating a cup of pudding. Kendall and James still weren't back so he wrote a note. Logan took a bit of tape and stuck in on the door. Carlos and Logan then, left the empty apartment and headed for the airport.

Kendall and James went back to the apartment from the frozen yogurt store and found a note on the door saying,

_Kendall and James,_

_Carlos and I are going back to Minnesota. I'm sick of feeling underappreciated and Carlos thinks we're growing apart. James, you'll have a better shot at your dream if we're out of the way. We're never coming back and good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlos and Logan_

"They're right, James…You'll have a better chance at your dream since they're gone! And…Yeah, I think we're growing apart from them…But you're still my friend!" Kendall said, ripping the note off the door and going inside.

"Yeah! I WILL have a better chance at my dream! I don't need them!" James said, smiling.

**A/N: This is the crappiest thing I have ever written…That's because I'm watching Family Guy clips on YouTube… I need a social life…And again, TELL ME TO DELETE IT AND I WILL. Oh, and…I don't know how to put the Jagan in…Have any ideas? Leave a review telling me…**


	5. Just Fine

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I have a pink beanie YAY! I'm updating AGAIN because I have nothing else to do…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

As soon as Carlos and Logan stepped out of the plane, they felt the cool Minnesota air hit them. They walked out of the airport and saw blankets of white snow all around.

"Dude, it's s-s-so c-cold, let's go change into s-something w-warmer," Carlos said, with chattering teeth.

Logan mumbled an okay and went inside the airport's bathroom to change into the warmer clothes they had inside their luggage. They walked outside again and caught a cab to their houses. The entire ride was silent until the car pulled up at Logan's house and they each mumbled a 'goodbye' and a 'see you tomorrow.'

Logan stepped out of the cab and walked the steps to his house. It looked the same from the last time he was there. Snow covered the ends of the red roof. The peach walls looked homier than when he last saw them. He opened the door and the smell of scented pinecones hit him. Just as he remembered.

He went into the living room and saw his mom and dad watching TV.

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Logan said, grinning. He missed his mom and dad and grinned wider when he saw the looks of joy on their faces.

"Logan! We missed you so much! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in L.A?" Mr. Mitchell said, hugging his son.

"Dad, I left L.A with Carlos because we all had a fight," Logan said, hugging his mom.

"Honey, what happened?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, with a look of concern.

"I really don't want to tell you, mom because you'd be all 'honey, go on back to a plane in L.A and apologize to those boys right now!'" Logan said, mimicking his mom.

"Well, okay son…We understand…Hey, why don't I make you those brownies that you really like?" Mrs. Mitchell said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure mom! Thanks!" Logan said, missing his mom's cooking.

Mrs. Mitchell waltzed into the kitchen, humming a song with a happy tune.

"Hey, son…Wanna play some hockey, one on one with your old man?" Mr. Mitchell asked, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Sure, dad! After brownies, okay?" Logan said.

"Okay, son…You better unpack…After hockey, we're all gonna go eat out! Your mom and I missed you a lot!" Mr. Mitchell smiled and walked back to the couch to watch TV.

Logan grinned really wide and walked upstairs to his room. He missed his parents a lot. Now, he KNEW he made the right decision leaving Kendall and James. He's really happy in Minnesota and he's got a friend and parents that actually cheer him on and believe in him.

Carlos walked out of the cab and paid for his and Logan's rides back home. He looked around and noticed a new swing on their front lawn. He smiled and told himself he would go on it later. Carlos opened the door and the first thing he noticed? The smell of bacon. He ran to the kitchen to see his mom cooking. He gave his mom a big hug from the back.

"Mami, I missed you so much!" Carlos said, grinning like an idiot.

His mom turned around and hugged her son. She gave him a big smile and squeezed his cheeks.

"Carlos, honey! Why are you here?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"I sort of had a fight with Kendall and James…I went back here with Logan," Carlos said.

"Oh…Okay. You've been friends with them for years but I guess that's not my business…I'm just really glad you're here, sweetie!" Mrs. Garcia said, hugging Carlos again.

"Glad to be here, mami! Uh…Can I have some of that bacon you're cooking?" Carlos said, licking his lips.

"Sure, sweetie! Your papi's at work today but I'll text him and tell him you're here," Mrs. Garcia said.

"Okay, thanks, mom!" Carlos said, smiling as he went to his room to unpack. He forgot how he missed his life back in Minnesota. He wasn't missing Kendall or James one bit.

Kendall and James were in the studio telling Gustavo that Carlos and Logan went back home to Minnesota.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled, nearly deafening Kelly and the two boys in front of him.

"Yeah! They…Went back home!" James said.

"But we already have an album!" Kelly said, covering Gustavo's mouth to muffle all the curse words he was saying.

"Then, we'll tell the fans that Carlos and Logan quit! I mean, you gotta admit, Kelly, Big Time Rush would sound better if Carlos and Logan were out of the picture and now, they are! It's an opportunity!" Kendall said.

"And you don't care that they went home? I thought you guys were best friends!" Kelly said.

"Not anymore, Kelly! We don't care one bit that they're gone! Hell, we don't miss them at all!" Kendall said, crossing his arms.

Gustavo licked Kelly's hand and sure enough, Kelly yelped and removed her hand.

"You dogs are right! Big Time Rush would sound better without them! You guys are now a pop duo! We're gonna rehearse some new songs, get you dogs a concert so that you can tell all your fans that Carlos and Logan left and then, James, you're gonna have your dream!" Gustavo said, standing up.

"YES!" Kendall and James did the best friends handshake they made when they were seven.

"Now, come on! We have a ton of work to do!" Gustavo said, leaving his office to go to the studio.

Kendall and James followed. They didn't miss Carlos or Logan one bit. They even thought their life was better without them.

**A/N: That was alarmingly short…Thanks SO MUCH to CheekyBrunette for her ideas…I'm not gonna give much away but I think I'm using some of them… You guys have been really supportive of me lately! I mean, I have like, twenty-one reviews now! That's past my goal of ten reviews! Wow. This is the first author's note I didn't say the word delete! Oh…I just did…Whatever! Oh! And what do you guys think I should do next chapter? Leave a review telling me!**


	6. Missing You

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Right now, I'm SO freakin' happy! Shane Dawson's getting a TV show! Yeah…You guys probably don't care about that…I think you guys really like the story so far…Here's Chapter six!**

Logan woke up feeling great. He had one of the best days ever with his family yesterday and today, he's gonna see if Carlos can hang out. He got up from bed and changed. He picked up the phone and dialed Carlos' number. The phone rang a few times before Carlos answered.

"Hello?" Carlos sat up on his bed.

"Hey, Carlos! It's Logan…You wanna hang out today?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure! Starbucks at nine?" Carlos stood up and scratched his head.

"Sounds awesome! See you later!" Logan said, smiling.

"Okay, bye!" Carlos hung up and went out of his room to eat some breakfast. He settled for a bowl of oatmeal and heard a loud yawn. It was his mom.

"Good Morning, sweetheart!" Mrs. Garcia greeted his son and fixed herself some cereal.

"Morning, mami!" Carlos said, smiling.

"Have any plans for today?" Mrs. Garcia asked, shaking some cereal to her bowl.

"Uh…Yeah! Logan and I are gonna hang out later!" Carlos said taking a spoon of oatmeal.

"That's great, honey! You're gonna have to go back to school tomorrow," Mrs. Garcia said.

"But mami, I don't wanna!" Carlos whined.

"Don't give me any of that, mijo…You're going back to school tomorrow," Mrs. Garcia repeated.

Carlos sighed and finished his oatmeal. He put the bowl in the sink, grabbed his coat and headed out to meet up with Logan at Starbucks.

Kendall couldn't sleep last night. He usually slept to the sound of Carlos' soft snoring. Maybe he just got used to it. He shrugged it off and convinced himself he could make it through today, as he always did when he wakes up in the morning. He sat up and went in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't the healthy gold color it used to be. It was lifeless and a bit frizzy. He ignored it and took a shower.

James got off the phone with Gustavo who told him that they had the day off because he had to do some paperwork for Griffin related to them being a pop duo. He knocked on the bathroom and yelled for Kendall to get out.

"Kendall, get out! We have a day off, I look horrible and I have to get a girlfriend down at the lobby!" James yelled, still pounding loudly at the bathroom door.

"Wait a second!" Kendall yelled back and after a few seconds, opened the door.

"THERE! GOD, James, can't you learn to wait!" Kendall yelled jokingly, still in a towel.

James laughed and went in the bathroom. He did his morning routine of getting pretty and went down to the lobby to flirt with some girls. He saw Jo sitting alone on a lounge chair and walked up to her. Kendall never did get back together with her.

"Hey, Jo...How you doing?" James asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" Jo asked, getting closer to James.

"Better...Now that you're here," James said, flashing a smile.

"Well, if you're feeling so good now that I'm here, how would you like to be with me at the movies tonight? As a date?" Jo asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure! Seven o' clock?" James asked, standing up.

"It's a date!" Jo grinned and walked away.

James smiled and went upstairs to tell Kendall about his date with Jo.

Logan looked at his watch. It was eight fifty-five and he was on his way to Starbucks to meet up with Carlos. He stepped out of the cab and walked into Starbucks. Carlos was there, sipping on a frappuccino. He sat down next to Carlos and greeted him.

"Good Morning, buddy," Logan said.

Carlos returned the greeting and sipped on his coffee.

"It's really awesome to be back in Minnesota isn't it? My parents are awesome! Mom and Dad said I'm going back to school tomorrow!" Logan said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, my parents are great! Mom said I'm going back to school tomorrow too…I don't know how you can stand all the homework and crap, Logan…It's just not fun," Carlos said.

"It is for me, man…Hey, I'm gonna take over Kendall's job as a cart pusher at the grocery store later…Wanna help me out?" Logan asked.

"Sure! We always had a lot of fun helping him out before! Remember when I climbed in the cart and he pushed me all around the parking lot until I got dizzy and he carried me back home? That was awesome!" Carlos said with a smile. He realized what he just said and frowned.

"Yeah…I'll help you," Carlos said with a sad tone.

"Okay, thanks, man…My shift starts at noon…I'll see you then, okay?" Logan said, standing up.

"Okay," Carlos said, watching Logan leave Starbucks. He sipped some of his coffee, threw the rest in the trash and left.

**A/N: That was ALSO alarmingly tiny…So, yeah…I listed down all the ideas that you guys reviewed me and I'll be picking one or two to use…I won't tell which ones! What do you guys think of this so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it so horrible that you can't even read the title anymore? Leave a review telling me!**


	7. Crack

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I've decided to take it slow on your ideas and I already picked a couple ideas I'm gonna use and they'll be on the next chapters…I just watched Big Time Reality and…Was that ending a cliffhanger of some sort? Anyway, here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

The next day, Kendall and James were at the studio. Gustavo was showing them the songs they're gonna rehearse to get a concert and tell the fans about Carlos and Logan.

"Dogs, we've already booked you a gig at a convention which is happening a month from now. I prepared three songs for you dogs to sing at the convention. One of them is called 'Whatever' and that song is the one we're gonna rehearse first! Now, get in the booth so you can listen to it!" Gustavo said, pointing to the booth.

Kendall and James nodded and went into the booth. They put their headphones on and listened to the instrumental of the song. It was a happy pop and rock song. It sort of sounded like "Anywhere But Here" by Hilary Duff, the song that they used to sing with Carlos and Logan when they were little. The song ended with the tune of the electric guitar.

"That's an awesome song, Gustavo! Where are the lyrics?" James asked.

"Kelly's getting them in my office…Now, get out here so I can ask you dogs something," Gustavo said, pulling away from the little microphone.

Kendall and James took off their headphones and walked out of the booth.

"I uh…I've been sort of concerned about your uh…Friendship with Carlos and Logan…Are you dogs really okay with this whole thing?" Gustavo asked, concerned.

Kendall looked down to his shoes, rocking back and forth on his heels. James raised an eyebrow to him, grinned at Gustavo and confidently said a yes.

"Kendall? Are you okay with it?" Gustavo asked.

Kendall looked up at him and said a sad yes, before looking down to his shoes again. Gustavo gave him a weird looked and asked Kendall again.

"Are you sure, Kendall? You don't sound very sure," Gustavo adjusted his sunglasses slightly.

"No! I'm not sure! I don't know what to do anymore! "Kendall looked up again, his eyes were looking watery and his voice cracked a little. James looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse us for a second," James whispered to Gustavo before dragging Kendall out of the studio.

"Dude, what the hell was that? I thought you didn't care that they were gone!" James said, angrily.

"Well, I care now, James! I miss Logan and…I miss Carlos! I miss him so much, James! I couldn't even sleep last night because he wasn't there to put me to sleep with his snoring…I miss cuddling with him every night when everyone else was gone and I just want him back, James…I want my baby back," Kendall was crying and James has never seen him so vulnerable. He opened his arms for a hug and Kendall gladly took it.

"Dude, I know you miss Carlos but you promised me you would help make me famous and you can't keep that promise if you let Carlos and Logan back in…Kendall Knight never breaks his promises, remember?" James said, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah…I remember…I've been promising that to you for years and I'm just being selfish…I just have to make sacrifices so that I can fulfill my promise and so that you can have your dream…Let's go back in there…I'm telling Gustavo I'm okay with all this...I won't let you down, James," Kendall wiped away his tears and opened the doors to the studio.

"Well, Kendall? Are you okay with all this?" Gustavo repeated his question.

"Yeah…I'm totally okay with it," Kendall put on a small smile and crossed his arms.

Just then, Kelly came in carrying some papers and her clipboard. She put the clipboard down and handed Gustavo the papers.

"Hey Gustavo, here are those lyrics you told me to get from your office and—Kendall? Have you been crying?" Kelly asked, noticing Kendall's red eyes.

"Uh…Yeah but…I'm alright now," Kendall said, smiling.

Meanwhile, back in Minnesota, Carlos was helping Logan with his new cart pusher job.

"Well, here we are…The parking lot where we talked about what started it all," Logan said, referring to the grocery shop's parking lot.

"Yeah," Carlos sighed, pulled out a cart and pushed it, knocking out the same guy they knocked out the last time they were in Minnesota. Carlos and Logan apologized to the guy and as soon as he walked away, they both burst out laughing.

"Coincidence, huh? That was the same guy we hit some months back!" Logan said, still laughing.

"I know!" Carlos could barely speak because he was laughing so hard.

After their laughter died down, Logan went back to working and Carlos went back to helping him work. Logan thought today will be just as great as yesterday.

**A/N: I'm really sorry I had to end this chapter there! There are these really creepy texts I get from an unknown number and I'm REALLY SCARED! I replied the first time because I thought it was my friend because the unknown number and my friend sort kind of have the same numbers except it's different so then I texted my best friend that I was really scared because of those texts I keep getting and then that unknown number texted me again saying 'Why are you scared? This is just the beginning?' REALLY CREEPY! Any advice? Leave a review telling me!**


	8. Realize

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? DAMNIT! Remember that creepy stalker dude I mentioned in the last chapter? Well, it was my brother all along! I totally hate him right now! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Carlos and Logan were back to school today. They met up at the entrance and agreed that they would make new friends. The second they walked in, they were attacked by girls asking for their autograph.

"Logan, marry me!" One girl yelled.

After that, Logan heard several other 'proposals' from girls. When he was signing an autograph, a girl tackled him to the floor and started kissing him. Several other girls did the same. Carlos could hear Logan scream a high-pitched shriek. Carlos ran all the way to the boys' bathroom, away from the girls.

He leaned his back against a wall and sat down on the bathroom floor. He sighed, stayed there and waited for the girly screams to die down. After a few minutes, he heard the door open and saw Logan standing there with lipstick all over his face and ripped clothes.

Logan walked inside and sat down beside Carlos. After a few heavy pants, he finally caught his breath and had the energy to speak.

"Dude, I think we're gonna be really popular around here," Logan smiled at Carlos.

Carlos laughed and stood up, pulling Logan up with him. Logan laughed with him and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm a mess!" Logan said, trying to fix his hair and trying to wipe all the lipstick off of his face.

"No duh, Einstein," Carlos laughed.

"What am I gonna do about this? I look horrible!" Logan said, freaking out.

"It's alright, man…Just call your mom and tell her to bring you some clothes!" Carlos said.

Logan searched his pockets for the phone but couldn't seem to find it.

"They took my phone," Logan said, looking at Carlos.

"I'll call your mom, then," Carlos chuckled then pulled out his phone to help out his friend.

Kendall and James were at the apartment. Kendall was lying upside down on the couch, trying to get the blood to rush up his head and James was getting ready for his second date with Jo.

"I don't know why you never got back together with Jo after you broke up with Carlos, man…She's really cool!" James said, straightening out his shirt.

"I still love him and I don't wanna go out with someone I don't love," Kendall said, sitting up straight.

"You sure you're alright with me dating Jo?" James asked.

"Yeah! Dude, date whoever you want to and I'll support your choice!" Kendall said, turning on the TV.

James grinned and went down to the lobby. He saw Jo by the entrance of the Palm Woods and was going to walk over to her when he saw Jett Stetson kiss her on the cheek. Jo kissed him on the lips and twirled her hair around her finger. Soon, they were making out.

James had tears streaming down his face as he ran back up to the apartment to tell Kendall. He burst through the doors and sat down beside Kendall.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Jo?" Kendall asked, opening his arms for a hug.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be on a date with her! Until I saw her sucking face with Jett! How could she do that to me? We had an awesome time at our first date!" James said, sobbing on Kendall's shirt.

"Hey, you want some ice cream? It'll help make you feel better!" Kendall said, pulling away from the hug and smiling.

"Yeah…Okay," James said, his voice cracking.

"Okay, so…I'll get us the ice cream…Just stay here, alright?" Kendall said, walking to the door.

James mumbled an okay and watched Kendall leave the room. He lay down on the couch and looked up to the ceiling. Kendall never really knew how to comfort him whenever he had girl problems. Logan was always the one who knew exactly what to do. He always knew exactly what he needed depending on the problem.

When James got dumped by his first girlfriend because he wasn't good enough, Logan was there for him. He let him cry on his shoulder and he whispered words of comfort all throughout James' crying. That was exactly what he needed then.

Logan was always the one who cared the most. He always helped James out whenever he had a problem of any type and made him feel better. He was the one who never failed to make him smile. He was the reason he managed to pass all his subjects at school. He was the reason he kept smiling after each and every one of his break-ups.

James misses Logan a lot and he was going to get him back. He doesn't care that it will crush his dream. He needs Logan to keep him happy. After all, that's what best friends do, right?

**A/N: I apologize that this is crappy…I feel like it's crappy…I was just thinking of a way to get my brother back for what he did...Have any ideas for pranks to pull on him or something? Leave a review telling me!**


	9. Denied

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Thanks for reading the incredibly crappy chapter eight I put on and still wanting to read chapter nine which is this…Enjoy!**

"What do you mean we can't get Carlos and Logan back?" Kendall and James were at Gustavo's office. James wanted to bring Carlos and Logan back so he told Gustavo.

"Exactly that! And there's two reasons I can't do it…Remember when I asked you dogs if you're okay with this whole 'Carlos and Logan leaving' thing? Well, when you talked to Kendall outside, I decided to call Carlos if he and Logan would come back if we asked them to and he told me that they were happy there and that they wouldn't," Gustavo said, calmly.

James had a look of complete disbelief on his face. How could they not want to come back? How could they be happy there without their best friends?

"What's the second reason?" Kendall asked for James.

"I asked Griffin if we could bring Carlos and Logan back if they agreed and he said we couldn't," Gustavo said.

"Why not?" James asked fixing his hair at the front, like he always did when he was upset.

"It's because of the contract that I signed…The fine print said that you two will be a pop duo and will not add any more members in," Gustavo said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"But Gustavo—"James was cut off by a loud groan.

"No buts, James! Carlos and Logan are gone! But at least you can have your dream with at least one of your best friends, right?" Gustavo said, leaving the studio, mumbling something about adding layers to a new song.

"Yeah…James, Gustavo's right…At least you get to live the dream you've been dreaming since you were five…You've been talking about being a singer your whole life, James! Don't you want that dream to happen?" Kendall said putting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Dude, I…I don't know…I don't know anymore…I mean, if my best friends aren't with me, I—"James was cut off.

"You're almost there James…Almost to your dream…You can't quit now…You'll just be wasting all the pep talks, our hard work, Gustavo's hard work and even mom's hard work of keeping us still in the apartment…Don't quit now, James," Kendall said, eyes longing to see what James replies.

"But dude, I…You…You're right…I shouldn't quit now…But I…Have to tell you something," James said.

"Yeah, okay…Dude, I'm here for you, I'm all ears," Kendall said, a comforting smile plastered on his face.

"I think…Kendall, I think I'm falling in love with Logan," James looked down and had a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Well, dude…That's alright with me…I mean, you're not crushing on Carlos, right? Because if you are, I'm gonna rip your hair off of your head, put it in the smoothie maker and sprinkle it all over Lightning's crap…But anyway, dude, I'm okay with it! And I know it's hard to…Be away from the one you love but you can make it through, man! You're strong enough to!" Kendall said, encouraging James.

"Thanks, man…For everything…I won't quit and I'll stay strong…Now, let's get working on some vocals!" James dragged Kendall out of the Gustavo's office to work and achieve his dream.

Carlos and Logan had the best school day today. They got chased by girls; they had special treatment from teachers and even special treatment from the lunch ladies, who gave them corndogs at lunch time when all the other students had meatloaf-ketchup surprise. They were now walking back home, talking about the awesome day they had.

"Dude, and when the lunch lady gave me a free ice cream sundae? That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"And the math teacher gave me an A plus on a quiz I didn't even take! Isn't that great?" Logan said, smiling.

"Yeah…Uh…Sure, dude…Why do you think we're so popular all of a sudden?" Carlos asked.

"Because we were in a boy band! Duh!" Logan said, as if it was really obvious.

"Uh…So Logan, Gustavo called me a couple of days ago and…He asked me if we would go back to L.A if they asked us to…And…I said no and that we were happy here…Do you think I made the right choice telling him that?" Carlos asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…You did…Dude, I'm happy here! Screw it, WE are happy here! We've got our really cool parents, we're popular at school, I have you and you have me! So we're happy!" Logan said, smiling.

"But Logan…I really miss Kendall. I miss him a lot," Carlos said, cool tears dropping down on the white, snowy ground.

"Carlos, you have to pull to pull yourself together…You decided to stay back in Minnesota and you'll go on with your decision," Logan said with a small smile.

"Okay, Logan…I'll TRY to stop thinking about him but I won't make any promises," Carlos said, looking down.

"Good! Now, wipe away your tears! You don't want your parents, especially your dad, to know you were crying!" Logan said, grinning and trying to help make Carlos feel better.

"Yeah, I probably should…The last time my dad saw me come home crying, he went out to hunt down the guy who made me cry," Carlos said, laughing and wiping his tears away.

**A/N: So, I have added the Jagan! Well, one-sided Jagan, anyway…The next chapter will be more exciting-ish…I hope…And I think this is almost done! Yeah…About…Four, say five chapters left? So…Yeah...I still haven't pranked back my brother but I bought a can of whipped cream…Any pranks I can use whipped cream in? Leave a review telling me!**


	10. Hometown

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? So…I just pranked my brother with the whipped cream! I put some whipped cream on both of his hands while he was sleeping, I tickled his nose and sure enough, he scratched his nose and he looked like he stuffed his face with a pie from a Shane Dawson video! Here's chapter ten!**

With all their hard work, Kendall and James finally performed at the concert in the convention and told the fans about the two shorter boys leaving. The fans were totally cool with it, everything went smoothly from then on and now, they have a tour to look forward to.

"So, dogs…The tour is tomorrow and you have to get ready because your first stop is in…Minnesota," Gustavo said.

Kendall and James froze for a second. They didn't know if they could see Carlos and Logan just yet. It's been a long time since they left. It's been a long time since they've been missing them and it's been a long time since James realized his feelings for Logan.

"Uh…Dogs, today you have an interview with the people from MTV…If they ask you if you miss Carlos and Logan say no because if you don't, that'll be bad publicity…The interviewer will be here in three hours so…Get ready," Gustavo said.

"Okay," Kendall said, a bit emotionless because of what Gustavo said about the first stop being in Minnesota. He dragged James, who was still a bit frozen, out of the Gustavo's office. They went back to the apartment and changed with robotic movements. After that, they went back to the studio to have the interview with the lady.

It was another great day for Carlos and Logan. They got chased by girls, they made friends with someone that used to be on their hockey team and now, they were getting ice cream, walking around.

"Dude, everything has been awesome today! Look at the kiss marks on my face!" Logan said, humming.

"Do you think Kendall would be jealous if he saw the kiss marks on my face?" Carlos asked. He felt Logan smack the back of his head.

"I thought you promised you'll stop thinking about him!" Logan yelled.

"I said I wouldn't make any promises, man! Hey, Logan…What's that?" Carlos walked over to the TV store and saw that an interview with Kendall and James was on.

"Hey, it's Kendall and James!" Logan said going closer to the TV.

"I can see that, dude! Now shut up, I wanna watch!" Carlos said, covering Logan's mouth.

"Hey, what's up everybody? You're watching MTV! Today, we're gonna interview the hot pop duo whose songs have been climbing the charts recently, Big Time Rush! So Kendall, James, can you tell us a bit more about how Big Time Rush started?" The interviewer lady asked, handing the microphone to Kendall.

"Big Time Rush started with me, James and two other…people. We were best friends in Minnesota and James wanted to become famous so there was this audition thing that our producer, Gustavo Rocque set up…James and the two others auditioned for it and none of them were picked…I was mad so I jumped up Gustavo's table, sang and called him a turd and literally knocked him out of his seat," Kendall gave the microphone to James.

"Yeah and…Kendall was picked but he didn't want to go to L.A without his…Best friends so…He declined Gustavo's offer to make him a star…Then, we made a deal with Gustavo that we would be a boy band here in L.A so he flew us out here," James said, handing the microphone to Kendall.

"While we were…Being trained to become an awesome boy band, the two others quit…And now, we're a pop duo," Kendall said, handing the microphone to the interviewer.

"I see…Do you miss these two others who left?" the interviewer asked, crossing her legs.

Carlos and Logan saw Kendall and James look at each other for a second before they simultaneously said a simple no.

"Okay, then…I heard you have a tour coming up tomorrow? Where are you going?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to be on our way to…Minnesota and—"Carlos and Logan didn't hear the rest of what James said because of their gasps.

"Dude, they're gonna be in Minnesota tomorrow?" Carlos asked, taking his hand off of Logan's mouth.

"Didn't you just hear what James said?" Logan said, smacking the shorter boy at the back of his head.

"Do you think I should go see Kendall in their concert then? I mean, I need to go get new clothes if I am because I have to look nice and—"Logan smacked Carlos again.

"Dude, will you stop with Kendall already? We're not going to that concert because we will NOT be tempted by the glamorous celebrity life! We're doing awesome here in Minnesota and that's how it's always going to be!" Logan said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, so we'll ignore the concert! Just please stop hitting me at the back of my head. PLEASE!" Carlos said, wincing at the pain.

Logan scoffed and dragged the both of them away from the TV store. He couldn't bear to watch anymore of that interview.

"CUT! Nice job everybody," Kendall and James heard the director yell. They were now going to go back to the apartment to pack up for the tour.

"Hey Kendall, hand me that shirt over there, it's mine," James said, packing his things.

Kendall handed James the shirt and noticed something underneath it. It was the heart-shaped box of chocolates that he gave Carlos for Valentine's Day. He looked inside and it was empty but he found a post it note under the lid. It said: _Carlos, I love you and I always will…Thanks for turning my life around and making me the luckiest guy on earth._

"Kendall, what are you holding?" James asked walking over to Kendall.

"It's the box of chocolates I gave Carlos for Valentine's Day," Kendall said, handing James the box.

"Didn't know you had it in you, man! We better keep packing," James said, putting the red heart-shaped box inside Kendall's bag.

After they finished packing, they decided to play video games and watch some TV for a while until night came and they finally fell asleep, their eyes yet to be opened by the warm sunshine.

Carlos woke up feeling crappy. He usually woke up feeling great but not today. He sleepily rubbed his eye and a loud yawn was emitted from his mouth. He picked up the phone and called Logan to ask what they were gonna do today.

"Hey, Logan…What are we gonna do today?" Carlos asked, hearing Logan yawn from the other line.

"Dude, you totally sounded like that triangle headed guy from Phineas and Ferb! I was thinking…Could we go camping? Because…We haven't been camping since we were seven," Logan said, smiling as he remembered all the crazy things they did the last time they went camping.

"That sounds awesome, Logan… I'll go by your house at about five…Let's rough it for three days!" Carlos said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, okay…But bring the bug repellent, bring some medicine and some —"Logan was babbling on and on about what to bring when Carlos hung up on him. Logan scoffed, put down the phone and went downstairs.

"Hey, mom! I'm going camping with Carlos at five…I won't be home for three days," Logan said, joining her mom in the dining room.

"Okay, honey! But aren't you gonna go to Kendall and James' concert? It starts at five too," Mrs. Mitchell said, tying her hair up.

"Mom, I had a fight with them, remember? I'm not going," Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, sweetie…Pack up your ointment okay?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Yes, mother," Logan rolled his eyes and went upstairs to pack.

Not far from Logan's house, there was a hotel. Kendall and James were staying there. They were done unpacking their things and they wanted to go out to the snow and just embrace all the things they missed about their hometown, Minnesota.

"Dude, at least put on this scarf, you're gonna freeze to death if you're dressed in just those," James said, holding up a green scarf.

Kendall was dressed in only a t-shirt, jacket, some jeans, boots and his favorite gray beanie, saying he can handle the cold.

"I can handle this, dude! This place is where I grew up, man! I think I'm used to the weather, thank you very much!" Kendall said.

James laughed at how Kendall thinks he can handle everything. When they were five, he thought he could handle getting a shot at the doctor's but he ended up crying for a half hour straight. When they were six, he thought he could handle winning a hockey game if it were one on three but instead; he ended up not only losing but getting a black eye too.

"Well, if you think you can handle it, man," James smiled the green scarf still in his hand and went out the door, Kendall following behind him.

The minute they stepped out of the hotel, a chilly breeze passed by and Kendall went running back inside. James chuckled and went inside as well, handing Kendall the scarf.

"I told you, man!" James said, laughing softly.

"Oh no, James, I need more than just these clothes and the scarf! That weather is a devil! I'm gonna go get two pairs of gloves," Kendall ran up the stairs to get more clothes.

James smiled and went outside. There were little drops of soft, white snow falling from the sky. He looked around and saw four little kids laughing and skating over a frozen lake. They reminded him of himself and his three other best friends when they were little.

He chuckled when he saw one little kid with raven hair fall on his butt in the frozen lake. The little kid stood right back up and started laughing with his friends and he had a huge grin on his face. He reminded James of Carlos. He always managed to come back up and smile and laugh like nothing happened.

Then, there was this other kid with chestnut hair who took the raven kid's hands and started dancing around with him. This kid reminded him a lot of Kendall who always made his friends happier than they already were and always knew what was best.

There was also another little boy who was just fixing his beautiful blonde hair and laughing at his dancing friends. He reminded him of himself. He usually just focuses on his looks but not too much as he always made time for his friends.

One little boy with the same hair color as him really caught his attention. He was just smiling but his eyebrows curved up as if he were concerned about something. He looked more like he was concerned about his friends getting hurt than having fun. This one reminded him a lot of Logan. He was always the one who worried a lot in their group but he still tried to go along with all the crazy things they do.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kendall put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you staring at, James?" Kendall asked, with a calm expression.

"See those kids over there? They remind me a lot about us when we were little," James said, smiling.

"Yeah…They do…Now stop being cheesy and let's have a snowball fight already!" Kendall said laughing and hurling snowballs at James.

James threw some back and they spent most of the time before their concert having fun, drinking hot chocolate and throwing snowballs at each other.

Carlos was done packing up his stuff in a duffel bag for his camping trip with Logan and now, he was on the way to his house. He looked around and saw several Big Time Rush posters saying the concert starts at five. He looked at his watch and it was four thirty. But it's not like he's gonna go, anyway. Logan said they couldn't go to the concert.

He saw Logan's house a few meters up ahead and walked a bit faster. He rang the door bell and Logan answered.

"Hey, dude…Ready to go?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Yeah, come on!" Logan said, putting the duffel bag up his shoulder and walking with Carlos, off to the woods to go camping.

**A/N: That was abnormally long…I was going to make it longer but I wanted to hear you guys' feedbacks before I continue…So I used **_Logan Henderson Is Mine's_** idea of Carlos and Logan passing a TV store and THANK YOU for that…And pretty soon, I'm gonna use another idea from a DIFFERENT person! So what do you guys think will happen next? Leave a review telling me!**


	11. Forever

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I think I'm ending this crap you call a story next chapter! YAY! So here's chapter eleven…ENJOY?**

Kendall and James were backstage, warming up for their concert. They were jogging in place and punching the air as if they were boxers. They then stopped and burst out laughing.

"Dude, that's how people warm up in the movies, right?" James said, chuckling.

"Yeah! So hey, it's almost our cue!" Kendall said, listening to the announcer.

"Here comes…BIG TIME RUSH!" the announcer yelled into the microphone.

Kendall and James ran out into the stage and the fans went wild. They held up signs and they emitted high-pitched screams that made Kendall and James' eardrums explode. Kendall was about to sing the first line of their song until he saw Carlos' dad putting up papers saying Carlos is missing.

Kendall jumped off the stage and ran over there to see what's going on.

"Hey, Kendall! What the hell are you doing?" James yelled after Kendall. When he saw Kendall didn't answer him and just kept running, he scoffed, rolled his eyes but ran after him anyway.

"Mr. Garcia, what happened to Carlos?" Kendall asked, panting for breath.

"I don't know son, Logan told me that he and Carlos went to the woods to go camping but Carlos ran on ahead without Logan and now, he's lost," Mr. Garcia

"Well, you better start looking in the woods because—"James was smacked in the head by Kendall.

"They know that, James!" Kendall yelled.

"Hey, Mr. Garcia, have you…Oh," Logan walked in and saw Kendall and James with Mr. Garcia.

"Logan! I missed you so much!" James said, hugging Logan tightly.

"Will you get off me?" Logan yelled, trying to push James off.

"No! I wanna hold you forever and ever and ever and—"Logan looked at Kendall for help but he just shook his head.

"Uh…I'm gonna go look for Carlos," Kendall said, moving to walk away.

"But I thought you said you didn't need him! Plus you guys said in that interview that you don't miss us," Logan said, sort of breathlessly because James was hugging him really tight.

"Dude, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything, alright? I didn't know what I was saying when I told Carlos I didn't need him because I do…So much…And James and I do miss you guys! We just said we didn't at that interview because Gustavo said so," Kendall said.

"Okay, Kendall…I forgive you," Logan said, smiling.

"And dude, I bet you can totally see how much James missed you," Kendall said, pointing to James and making Logan blush. He smirked and went to go look for Carlos in the woods.

"—And ever and ever and ever!" James finished, grinning.

"Uh…James, what are you going to do about your concert? Are you still gonna sing?" Logan asked, still in James' arms.

"Yeah! Of course I am!" James said, hugging Logan tighter, swaying him from side to side while humming.

"Then, will you let go of me, go up the stage and sing already?" Logan asked, blushing.

"Only if you'll sing up there with me!" James said, playfully.

"What? But James I—"James let go of Logan and smiled.

"You've probably heard some of our songs before right? You know the lyrics, come up and sing with me!" James said, taking Logan's hand and dragging him up to the stage.

Some of the fans looked up at them in confusion. Who was the other boy? Wasn't James supposed to sing with Kendall? But most of the fans recognized the pale boy in an instant. He was Logan Mitchell, one of the two used-to-be members of Big Time Rush.

"Hi, guys! This is Logan Mitchell, he used to be in Big Time Rush…Kendall can't come up here right now but this guy is just as great as he is, I promise!" James said, handing Logan a microphone.

Kendall ran into the woods to look for Carlos. He passed the same tree three times and he knew he was lost too. He brought his cellphone with him so that's okay. He walked by a big pine tree with lots of squirrels at its feet.

Behind the big tree, he saw a lake. Carlos was sitting down on its shore. His head was resting on his hands and he looked like he was in deep thought. Kendall came up to Carlos and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Carlos…You wanna get out of here so we'll all stop worrying about you?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy.

"You? Worried about me? What happened to 'I don't need you'?" Carlos scoffed and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Carlos…I didn't know what I was saying…I do need you…and I know I can't take back everything I said but dude, I like, love you," Kendall said.

"Well, what if I tell you that I was seeing some other guy? How about that?" Carlos said. He was lying. He wasn't seeing some other guy. He just wanted to see if Kendall would let him go that easily. He wanted to see if Kendall really did love him.

"Then, I'm cool with it…It's okay," Kendall said.

Carlos frowned and looked down. He would let him go that easily. He wasn't even upset or jealous or anything. That's what he thought until Kendall added one more thing.

"Can me and him like, share you? You know, like…We can rip you in half and he can have the bottom half and I can have the top half? I just want your face," Kendall said, looking at the other boy with hopeful eyes.

Carlos bit his lip and looked into Kendall's beautiful green eyes that seem to be shining with honesty and hope. He finally gave in and leaned forward to kiss him.

Kendall smiled against the kiss and knew that they were back together, for sure and that they will never break up again.

**A/N: So…Next chapter is the LAST. And you're expecting a happy ending, right? WRONG. Right? WRONG. Okay, I'm not sure…Happy ending or not? Leave a review telling me!**


	12. Wait For You

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Sad ending? Okay, then! Actually, I wrote a happy ending before this but you guys decided to review at the last minute and I got reviews saying sad ending so I changed it! Completely changed it…But I'm freaking GLAD you all chose sad because I HATED the happy one I wrote! This was freaking HARD to turn into a 'sad' ending because did you READ the last chapter? It was so happy and Disney Channel! I hope you guys are happy with this! ENJOY!**

Logan ran down the stage after the fans pelted him with snowballs. He knew he shouldn't have come up there and sang with James. The fans thought he was horrible up there. He could hear James' footsteps run after him.

"Logan, come back!" James yelled.

He didn't want to listen to James so he just kept running and running. He didn't know where he was going anymore but he just wanted to get away from James. He was so embarrassed. James did great up there but on the other hand, he did horrible. So horrible that the people watching decided to go as far as throw snowballs at him.

He stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath but unfortunately for him, because of that, James caught up with him.

"Logan, dude…It's not your fault!" James said, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Then whose fault is it? Whose fault is it that I'm horrible? Whose fault is it that I have no talent? I'm worthless… It's my fault!" Logan was crying at this point.

James let his heart do the thinking when he wrapped his arms around Logan and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed circles on Logan's back and attempted to make him feel better.

"You're not worthless, Logan…You're worth everything to me…Everyone who thinks you're horrible at singing and dancing has a problem with themselves," James said.

"So our whole fan base must be having problems with themselves?" Logan asked, snuggling into James, still crying.

"Yeah," James said, hugging Logan tighter.

Kendall pulled away from Carlos. His lips were bruised from their make out session. He grabbed Carlos' hand and walked to find their way out of the forest.

"Uh…Kendall? I think we're lost," Carlos said, holding Kendall's hand tighter.

"I brought my phone so there's nothing to worry about!" Kendall pulled out his phone and decided to call James.

James felt his phone vibrate and pulled away from Logan. He answered and heard Kendall's voice.

"Kendall? Have you found Carlos yet?" James asked.

"Yeah…Can you guys get us out of here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah…Where in the forest are you?" James asked, taking Logan's hand and walking towards the direction of the woods.

"By a huge pine tree…It's the biggest one in the forest, I think," Kendall said.

"Okay, we're on our way," James hung up and saw Logan collecting rocks.

"Logan, what are you doing?" James asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'm gathering up rocks so we can find our way out of the forest," Logan said, looking up at James.

"Like in the cartoons?" James asked

"Yeah," Logan sighed and finished gathering rocks.

He took James' hand and dragged him into the woods. He drops the rocks he gathered as they search for the big pine tree Kendall was talking about. A few minutes later, they found the pine tree and saw Kendall and Carlos under it, talking about something.

"Hey, guys!" James yelled.

"James, Logan! Thank God! Let's get out of here!" Kendall stood up and pulled Carlos up with him. They followed the trail of rocks and ran out of the forest.

"So, Kendall…What are we gonna do about Big Time Rush?" James asked, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"We beg Griffin to make us a boy band again, duh! Or we could blackmail him," Kendall said, smiling at the thought of them being together again and having fun on tours and concerts.

"No! I don't wanna be in Big Time Rush…I'm horrible at singing and dancing," Logan said, looking down.

"Did the pep talk I gave you help at all?" James said.

"Are we missing something?" Carlos asked.

"Logan and I sang for the fans in the concert a while ago when Kendall went to look for you…And…the fans threw snowballs at him…I gave him a pep talk and I thought it made him feel better," James explained slowly.

"Well then, let's let him go! I mean, if he doesn't wanna be in Big Time Rush then…There's nothing we can do about it," Carlos said, sounding smart.

"Guys, I'm staying in Minnesota…You're all still my best friends but I can't be in Big Time Rush…I'm sorry," Logan said, still looking down.

"Well, don't say sorry, Logan! I'll stay with you too!" Carlos said, smiling.

"But, baby! Who will I cuddle with in the tour bus? James?" Kendall said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have to stay with Logan, Kendall…I don't want him to be alone here in Minnesota…And if you cuddle with James in the tour bus, I will get MAD," Carlos said.

"So…Okay, Carlos and Logan are staying here which leaves you and I to be a pop duo again," James said, sadly.

"Yeah BUT…Carlos, Logan, James and I will be back for you guys! After the tour, after James becomes famous, we'll all be together again…I promise," Kendall said, taking both Carlos' hands in his.

"So until then, we'll wait for you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James answered, pulling Logan to his arms.

The two taller boys said a short goodbye and walked to their tour bus with their promise to the two shorter ones of their return.

Carlos kept away from girls at school, always telling them that his face will be kissed by Kendall only. He wanted to stay faithful to him and he was the only one he loved, no one else.

Logan realized he loved James over the days he was gone. He actually confessed to him over the phone. He learned that James loved him too and since then, they were together.

Everyday, they always keep in mind that they're one step closer to being back into the arms of their loved ones.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Is this a sad ending? No, it's not…It's a cliff hanger-ish ending…I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! So…I'm thinking of writing another multi-chapter…What do you guys think it should be about because I HAVE NO IDEA. Seriously, I have absolutely nothing coming to me! Leave a review telling me!**


End file.
